Apia
by MissyMadness
Summary: (Originally written by Miss Oreo) In her memory I re-wrote and plan to finish it. Summary: Raditz shares an affair with the princess of all saiyans. He the next day goes searching for Goku, how does this one forbidden act affect his future. (Hint: he lives) Read to find out more. Lemon rated M. RaditzxOC Alternate DBZ Story.
1. The Current Affair

Apia Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the story written by my beloved Cousin Miss Oreo who died at the age of 14 by breast cancer. Like me and many others writing was her life. It made her so fun loving, sweet, and hard working. By writing this story I always got to see a smile on her face all the way to the end... In her honor I will re-write and finish the story like she had asked me to. I would be indebted to anyone who saw this and started to review if you are new to this story or was there when she first wrote writing styles differ so the story may come off much differently and slightly more advanced because I have written much longer. But her phrases and over all story line was all her. This story was hers so good job to her.**

Radditz looked at his fellow Saiyan warriors as he climbed aboard his ship.

He took a long hard look at it all, all he'd be leaving. All he had fought for.

He had a dream, a slight hope one so crazy just so completley insane that if he had thought about it long enough, he would have changed his mind. It was that his brother would come back with him and help him over run their tyrant (Freiza) the tyrant whom their very own king stood no chance aganst and worked for.

But all his life his father had suffered beneath his rule and he knew that someday the planet Vegetasai would no longer exsist at the pace they were going. Raditz knew it as well.

"Radditz!" called a female voice. The voice of a warrior, one that Raditz admired, respected, loved.

He turned around swiftly on his heel. to see the princess; with a courteous bow he looked up at her "Your majesty."

"I wanted to wish you luck." She implied a bit sadly. Her voice was on the brink of cracking and that was something she knew Raditz didn't want to hear.

Radditz looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly, in order to avoid looking at the men around him he didn't want anyone to know the secret between him and the princess.

For it could have easily cost him his life.

"Radditz." She said softly. Saying it soft enough so no one else but them could hear/

He looked up into her onyx eyes, currently blue eyes that glimmered beneath the stars that always shined upon their beautiful planet. Her long silky and wavy hair that matched that of her eyes, flowing down her by those lips, so plump and pink complimenting that golden skin; that he so badly wanted to touch.

"Bring back Kakorat in one peace and don't disappoint my father!" she growled. Obviously letting the others know that Raditz was no special case. Also to reassure herself and remind herself of who she was and who he was and how no matter what the circumstances their ranks differed.

He nodded slowly as he stood up "I won't defy you or the Saiyan race in any manner." He couldn't actually make that promise but he sure was going to try. By doing this he would save their race. Or so he had hoped.

With a quick nod he climbed into his pod feeling the weight of the princess's eyes digging into the back of his skull. And as if to shut off her gaze he closed the door.

All the men around the pod waved and cheered as they watched Bardock's eldest son fly off to a distant and foreign planet one with the world's strongest man and one day savior.

Apia looking the most disappointed, already feeling the emptiness of his presence stood sighing deeply when she felt the men look at her,she turned to them a hard and fixed gaze one only the queen of saiyans could pull off.

"Get a move on, you worthless heathens!" She cursed letting the anger of her lover's leaving be a subsitute for the anger she always posessed. "Lord Freiza and my father have commanded you all to report to the royal hall immediately!" she spat as she watched the men grumble as they swept past her.

She looked into the sky one last time; slowly walking behind the men in the direction of where she was supposed to be. Her feelings, soul, and heat felt meshed together and all of them were starting to irritate her more and more with every passing moment.

Last night, though memorable, was supposed to mean nothing. It angered her to think she got caught withing the web that was Raditz. But, it ended up being so much more.

She put not only herself in danger but Radditz as well. She figured that's what angered her the most the thought of her father, Vegeta, Nappa, even someone as sweet as her mother could end him with the snap of her fingers.

If it hadn't been for this mission, she was sure that what they shared would have soon been a thing of the past.

She turned swiftly yet heavily, following the giant crowd of Saiyans into the royal hall.

(Meanwhile)

Radditz sat with clenched fists, shaking out of frustration. He didn't want to see her, not today, not after what they had done, and certainly not in front of all those men. How could she be so smart yet so foolish.

Plus he was forced to hold back all the feelings he felt, he wanted to swoop her up and bring her in for a searing kiss one that would leave both him and her tingling for the rest of their lives if fate had it that he never see her again.

The memory of their first encounter was one that would make him tingle like that, for the rest of his life.

(Flashback)

_It was after the great defeat of the Tuffles. Radditz had run a huge battle through on side of the planet leading it with great bravery and intelligence, had earned him a once in a lifetime chance to have dinner with the King and his family._

_Radditz was 'at the time' overwhelmed with excitement. To think 'he' was being the warrior his dad had wanted him to be. The thought itself shook him up just enough. When he arrived at the dinner hall something had changed. _

_Something he had no knowledge of, that thing was... Love. It was at that moment when he spotted the princess walking into the dinner hall. A golden tiara upon her head, her classic one piece black Saiyan armor with gold trim, and her hair was up into a high ponytail and a little scar on her cheek, a scar he without knew had a story behind it._

_She was the absolute most beautiful thing Radditz had ever laid eyes on. Beauty for him was something he never admired. Beautiful women always came but something about her was different and intriguing maybe it was simply that she was something he could never have._

_When he walked in to meet with the King he had a bit of trouble controlling his feelings, but he managed to keep all those at bay as he had shaken King Vegeta's hand, Queen Cebella's hand, Prince Tarble, Prince Vegeta, and (the most enjoyable) Princess Apia._

_While shaking hands he caught her eyes and granted her a tiny smirk and a kiss to her hand one he had given her mother previously. Disgusted she snatched it away and proceeded to the dining hall._

_Apia had not been thrilled with the meeting, he knew this because. Every once in awhile he would reach for food she too had been trying to get to touching her hand. She'd blush and angrily reach for another._

_Making her angry was something he knew she shouldn't do but he loved how cute and she got when she was angry and it was quite the turn on to see the princess of all saiyans try her best to move out of his way._

_As they sat down they rarely engaged in any communication once so ever but the silence had given Radditz a chance to think over his feelings toward the princess, her eating was quick but mannerly her scowl was deadly yet sexy and her voice was as sharp as glass but as smooth as honey it was the edge of the woman that gave him this feeling this foreign yet still familiar feeling one that he wanted to have forever._

He had never forgotten the way he felt that day his whole reality had been turned inside out. He promised that if this meant going halfway across the universe to find the solution to their years of turmoil.

He'd do it without second thought, maybe even with this he could make the king proud enough that he would have to let his marry his daughter.

That thought alone, would assure him victory no matter the cost.

**Her words and describtion was beautiful how she managed to set a plot line so believeable and uttely adorable his inspiration enough. The charcter Apia was one she conjered up while taking a shower one day she swore up and down that her and Apia had nothing in common but I knew that was a lie.**

Oh Apia is the Spanish word for Celery (sticking with the foregin vegetable names) and Cebella means onion just thought I'd let you know.- She had quite the imagination.

_**"Apia is a ruthless and blood thirsty killer, if you think I am anything like her! Than I can tell you think real low of me!" -Miss Oreo **_


	2. A Late Trip For the Princess

Apia Chapter 2

**Mistress of Butterflies: I see our OC's have a lot in common!**

**SaiyanSweetheart: (KaibaGirl) Glad you enjoyed it you'll like this one**

**Daughterofrisingsun: You are very welcome, glad you enjoyed. I am too!**

**PokemonFreak:This takes place before Radditz goes to Earth in search for Goku, Frieza will be in later chapters but he is mentioned a lot, and I just figured if Vegeta had a brother we never knew about till later on then it's possible he could have had a sister.**

Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy!

Apia sat alongside her father as she sat listening to him debate with the fellow council men of Vegetasai. She never necessarily enjoyed things like this but, as future councilmen of Vegetasai. She guessed she had to listen in.

"I end this now!" King Vegeta's voice boomed across the room. The fact that the room echoed made it all the louder. "What Freiza says must go! I have no control over that councilmen Remo!" King Vegeta spat as he arose from his chair. Catching his death glare with one of his own.

Councilman Remo was a man with a strong patriotic heart for planet Vegetasai he looked at King Vegeta and scoffed "Never did I think for a moment that a warrior as strong as you would take orders from someone like Freiza." He said sadly as he sat down in his chair. The young counilmen felt his heart melt as everyday the planet inched closer and closer to it's inevitable doom.

Councilman Remo wasn't a Saiyan but he loved the Saiyans as if it were his own race.

Apia looked at her father trying to read his face, but it was as hard as stone. He stood face blank and hadn't uttered a word for what felt like five minutes. He then huffed "You all may be dismissed!" he growled as he watched everyone leave the hall as he plopped in his chair behind his eldest child.

"Apia." He said hoarsly lost for words. She watched him fall apart. His planet was no more broken than he was and she could feel it. She locked eyes with him and answered "Yes father."

He grabbed her hand overlapping his hand on top of hers holding what he had left of his sanity. "Did Radditz go today?" he asked.

Apia wasn't exactly sure why her father was asking about Radditz and she couldn't help but get angry when he mentioned his name. But she tried not to let it show.

"Yes he did." She snarled viciously. She failed horribly.

He nodded, ignoring her irrational anger. "I don't see why we sent a 3rd class warrior to do what Vegeta could have done in half the time." he insulted.

Apia sighed, if this were any one other than her father she would have defended Raditz with every whim but since it was her father she let it go knowing how horribly iggnorant he was.

"Because it's _his_ brother. The second son of Bardock, and besides-" She paused for a moment closing her eyes and looking down frustratingly. "Vegeta is too young; indeed he would have no problem pursuing this particular task. But I have a feeling Kakorat is no ordinary warrior." the words surprised even her.

Her father obnoxiously laughed at his daughter "Do you have any idea on what you are implying! Bardock is no stronger than Tarble." He chuckled recovering from his laughter.

Apia forced a smile,"I suppose I was being a bit foolish, but you know how strong Radditz is. I just thought maybe his brother might be the same." part of the sentence was true.

"Yes I see why you would have thought that." He stood up and made his way beginning to walk down the stairs, she watched his body hault to a stop as he rested on the first step. He turned to face her.

"Oh Apia I've been meaning to tell you. I need you to take a pod as well down to another planet I think it's called Dye. The order was sent in this morning I was going to tell you sooner but you were with Raditz so I figured I'd tell you later. I want you to take it over and report back to Vegetasai as soon as you can."

Apia complied nodding in agreement. "Yes I'll head out tomorrow I shall be back in about a year or so, but father why is it so many Saiyans have been shipped off?"

The King took a second to shape a legit answer, he didn't want his daughter to look down upon him in any way.

"Look Freiza has been wanting more and more planets for his "collection" I have no choice but to send my men away in order to meet his requested, one day it will be Vegeta Freiza takes orders from." he reassured. His face stern and passionate all at once.

Apia nodded "Of Course father; Vegeta will one day be a great and ruthless king."

He smiled to Apia. "Very good." without another word he left Apia all alone in the dining hall, the echo of his steps growing quieter and quieter.

Apia took in a breath, if she had to leave for another planet in the morning she might as well get some rest.

And then she venntured into her cooridors.

(Meanwhile)

Radditz never enjoyed sleeping when in his pod he only did when he was tired the rest of the time he sat just watching the millions of stars pass by him as he traveled at the speed of light.

He had to admit it was nice to sit down, after running around like a work dog for Freiza.

Though the constant thoughts of a Saiyan Princess wasn't making anything easier. Who knows? He might never even see her again.

He scoffed at his thought. _You idiot of course you will!_

And he was right.

_**"I have a feeling this story will hardly get any reviews considering the fact that Raditz is sexy and no one wants him to be with someone that's not their OC" -Miss Oreo.**_


	3. Arrival on Earth

Apia Chapter 3

Warning: Dialogue will differ from original DBZ show due to the slight changes in story line.

Apia walked down the walkway aligned with Saiyan men and women all watching her as she was ready for her year expedition.

Though something kept tugging at her stomach that didn't feel right, she felt as if. This were the last time she would stand upon this ground, near these people... But she brushed the foolish thought aside.

When she made it to her destination in front of her pod, she turned to wave at her father. Little did she know it would be her last time seeing him.

He nodded back in response to her quick gesture. Once she felt all had been said and done she bent down in order to slip inside.

A Saiyan warrior called her name from behind her "Princess Apia!"

She looked at him waiting impatiently as he attempted to catch his breath.

"I-I uh hmm." He panted.

"Spit it out you fool!" she snapped. Her kanines digging into her lower lip.

"I set the coordinates to planet Dye for you; it shall make your trip a lot easier." Even though what the man did _was_ kind, Apia had already made plans, plans in which this fool screwed up unknowingly.

Her plan was to set coordinates to Earth in order to help Radditz or at least that's what she was going to, honestly she had already missed him even though to think it was hard enough.

"Thank-you." She spat sarcastically as she climbed into the pod closing the door right in the man's face.

(With Radditz a year later from his lift off)

The pod was now moving down straight on the earth's surface.

The speed was making Radditz's stomach rise into his throat. Good thing for him a fall with that much velocity only took a minute before it was to land.

When he did land all he could hear was the sizzle of dirt running off his space pod.

The door slid open and he arose after being confined for so long. Inhaling the new air that smelt that of some sort of gasoline and vegitation.

He clicked his scouter immediately in search for his brother, but to his dismay all he could reach was an earthling wearing a hat of straw and an untrimmed face.

Radditz couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the man's power level.

"Five huh?" he smirked as he watched the earthling pull out a weapon trembling as he did so the human fired the weapon causing a loud noise to pierce at Radditz's sensitive ears.

Despite the slight pain in his ears he caught it with ease twiddling with it in his thumbs.

"W-What are y-you?" the man quivered. The weapon now fell to the floor leaving the man ten times as defenseless.

_What an odd piece of machinery, I suppose he was to harm me with it._ Easing out of his thoughts he flicked the object back at the man and just like that he fell to his knees in a bloody puddle.

Taking the message the animals too, made a run for it.

_These beings are weaker than I thought there is no reason Kakorat couldn't have took them down I wonder what the setback must have been. _He wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sharp chirp coming from his scouter clicking it and observing the green material he saw a high power level coming from not too far off from his current location.

He smiled "I've got you now Kakorat!" he exclaimed, he bent his knees a bit and shot off into the sky a long yellow tail of light soaring behind him.

(Meanwhile with Apia)

Having landed not too long ago; Apia being herself was already bored with what the planet had to offer.

Ice covering the landscape and harsh winds blowing her hair fiercely in her face.

Not minding the extreme climate of the Artic Wasteland. She walked for about 15 minutes, and stumbled upon a small village.

She ventured into a small wooden building with light peering out of the windows.

When she was inside she saw a bunch of humans wrapped in bundles of clothe layer after layer.

Everyone stared at her as she walked to the bar.

She was used to being marveled at by men it was just one of the many perks of being princess.

She arrived at the bar to see a man standing behind it wiping a glass with a towel.

"Where might I find Kakorat?" she inquired the man with no sort of hesitation.

The man looked at her strangely.

"I don't know anyone named Kakorat, but if there is anything _else _could do for you I would be happy to oblige." He said staring at her torso.

She smiled half heartingly "No you've done quite enough." the tone of her words was almost sickly sweet and poisinous.

She placed a hand over his heart and fired a ki blast in the process.

Horrid screams filled the air.

"Vulgar little bastards; I'll dispatch of them immediately." She flicked her head to the side spitting for emphasis as if the man left a layer of vile in her mouth.

By putting her hand toward the ground as if she were giving it a high five, she blew the land to smithereens.

She smirked happy with how easy this mission was going to be.

Stepping out of the midst of smoke and debris; Apia clicked her scouter.

"I can't sense one damn thing out here!" she growled. She took in all the scenery and came to the conclusion that the only way she'd find Raditz was to move to another location.

She too lifted off unaware of the dangers that eargerly awaited her.

_**When Miss Oreo wrote this chapter she was in her first period writing it. Her teacher thinking she was passing notes because she had been showing her friend what she wrote. Snatched it out of her hand and instead of getting mad read it and went, Wow. Good Job. XD When she told me the story I laughed.**_


	4. Kidnapping Gohan

Apia Chapter 4

_**She wasn't the best when it came to fighting scenes so I will do my best to help you visualize it better.**_

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks so so much for the friendly advice and thanks to the loving review I'm excited to write this.**

**Pokemonfreak: Actually the Saiyan planet blew up right after Vegeta went to Namek in search for the Dragon Ball's because either Dodoria or Zarbon had told him so. And you'll just have to find out in this chapter.**

**Mistressofbutterflies: True that never mess with a Saiyan princess un less you want to end up like that guy in chapter 3.**

**Peanutbuttergurl6: Glad you enjoyed! **

Radditz landed in front of a being with green skin and antennas, disappointed that it wasn't Kakorat he had sensed he growled.

"You're not Kakarat!" the green being cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"No I'm not." He stated simply his voice oozing sarcasm.

Radditz could tell and sneered.

"Would you mind advising me on where I might find him, instead of stating the obvious!"

"I don't even know who you are talking about!" Piccolo shouted back.

Radditz scoffed _how dare he speak to me like that!_

"Then your useless to me!" raising his power slightly, he yelled shaking the ground uncontrollably as the green man looked around in shock.

Though his yells were loud, thanks to saiyan super hearing Raditz was able to hear a small chirp come from his scouter that stopped him immediately; a smirk spread across his face.

"Looks like we'll have to get back to this." Without a response from Piccolo he flew off quickly not wanting to lose his brother, not for a moment.

(With Apia)

She had been flying for a short time and she had sensed a high power level; though it wasn't familiar she assumed it just had to be Kakarat.

Dropping down on the cliff's roocky surface, in front of her was a being unlike the other ones she had seen before.

"You! Green man, do you know of the one they call Kakarat?" she asked pointing to him.

"You too huh?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about you over sized asparagus, tell me or I'll blast you into oblivion!"she half warned, half insulted.

"A guy with the same thing on his face as you, asked me the same question, and I'm going to give you the same answer; I have no clue on who this Kakorat character is!"

Apia beamed despite his yelling, _Radditz!_ She felt like a little girl as she thought it. But she just couldn't hold back the joy in her heart.

She swiftly turned her head to face the green man "Tell me where he went!" she demanded.

"He flew off that way." She chuckled and dashed into the sky and clicked her scouter. "There you are!"

(With Radditz)

Radditz landed upon an island with 3 other people alongside Goku.

"Greetings Kakorat."

Goku observed the man as he slowly approached him keeping up his guard he handed Gohan to Bulma as he approached the man as well seeing that he was referring to him.

"I don't know who this Kakorat you are talking about is but whoever he is it's not me or anyone on this island." Goku explained feelings his ki.

"Oh contraire, you are indeed the one they call Kakorat." a female voice corrected from the sky.

Radditz glanced behind him and almost fell over at the sight of the Saiyan princess. _How did she-!_

"Apia?" he asked in utter shock not being able to control the pounding in his heart, what was happening to him?

Apia's lips curved into a smirk as she landed alongside the man she came here for.

"I didn't ask for your assistance." He muttered bitterly. Hoping that if he made her upset she'd leave.

Apia looked at him "Whether you want me here or not; that is not your choice to make." She hissed.

With a sharp huff, Radditz turned his attention back to his brother. He figured he discuss this later.

"As a warrior of the Saiyan race and eldest son of Bardock I order you, my brother, to come back with us to place yourself among the rest of your race you have long forgotten."

A short bald guy walked up to Radditz "I think you've got him mistaken for something else Goku isn't a Saiyan or whatever your talking about." Radditz glared below and in frustration with his naive brother, the fact that the princess chased him down, and that this earthling doubted him.

With a sweep of his hand Radditz flew him into the side of kame house. That would teach him to confront a Saiyan.

"Hey!" Goku growled, he watched Radditz hysterically laugh.

"I don't know who this Kakorat is, my name is Goku and I was born on Earth!" Radditz flashed a glance with the Saiyan princess. Apia had tried to hold back a laugh but the passion Kakorat had was so stupid she simply stomped all over it by doing the following.

Both then had burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you here that Radditz he thinks he's human." Apia cackled holding her stomach as Radditz chuckled as he laughed along with the princess.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye the princess looked at him "You fool you were sent here as a baby you were born on our planet, you were supposed to destroy this planet when you came of age but it seems you failed."

Goku sneered, not wanting to believe anything he was being told. "Okay maybe I am this Saiyan thing you guys are talking about, but I would never destroy Earth it's my home!"

Apia's smirk melted into a frown "How dare you call the Saiyan race "a thing" you incompetent fool!" she without any sort of restraint struck him across the face. Goku felt the stinging burn into his flesh. Never had a slap hurt so much before.

Radditz didn't move an inch.

"Were you by any chance dropped on your head as a child or suffered any sort of memory loss?" he asked not really caring because he figured he knew the answer.

Goku thought rubbing his face recovering from his pain. "No."

"No Goku." Master Roshi interrupted "A matter of fact your grandfather Gohan had told me once you had once bumped your head and you were turned into the sweetest child the world had ever known."

Goku grew stern "So this means I _am_ one of them?" Apia nodded satisfied. "Now you understand." she paused smiling at his disgusted look. "How does it feel to be apart of the greatest race in all the universe?"

Goku turned away to check on the crying Gohan. Ignoring her question. He knew it was one of those questions that didn't require an answer.

Apia gasped "He has a tail!"

Goku sneered "What about it?"

Apia smirked a tad throwing a quick look at Raditz "Nothing." he then took that as a cue did instant transmission and grabbed Gohan.

The child squealed in her grasp as he held him.

Both Apia and Radditz rose into the air.

"Kill at least 100 earthlings in the next hour and we won't kill your son."

Goku growled "Now you wait a minute!" Goku flew up and tried to snatch Gohan from his arms.

Apia acting as a road block transported in front of Radditz, she took him by is arm and tossed him on to the island, giving them enough time to fly away.

Leaving Goku to groan in pain. Wishing there was something he could do in order to get his son back.

_**She wanted to make it where Piccolo followed them and fought with Apia while trying to take Gohan but decided people wouldn't like it too much if she changed the storyline too much. Even though I think it was a brilliant idea.**_


	5. The Attack

Apia Chapter 5

**Daughterofrisingsun: Thanks I thought that's just about what would have happened.**

**Mistressofbutterflies: Happy Birthday here's my gift to you!**

**Current Review Responses:**

**To xXxSaiyanPrincessxXx, squaloking, Unpure Honesty, AnimeWolfGirl9, and PokemonFreak90. For all of your support it will really help when re-writing and soon enough will actually be writing it.**

They touched down near the crashed space pod.

"This blasted child won't be quiet!" Radditz growled as he tossed Gohan by the back of his shirt, into his pod.

He sat down and sighed "Kakarot is _not_ going to make this easy is he?"

Apia scoffed "I still don't see why we just don't destroy him and this pathetic planet and move on with our lives." Radditz turned to look at her.

"Kakarot can be made into a great warrior." He stated simply. Apia wanted to laugh but by how serious he looked she simply rolled her eyes instead.

"If you strap a muzzle to his mouth, with a mouth like that my father would dispose of him immediately." A soft raspy chuckle escaped Radditz's lips and then he looked down at the ground.

"So your father sent you here to help me huh?" he said shifting subjects immideatly. Apia nodded.

"I knew he had no faith in me." He said a bit sadly.

"Well that's not entirely it." she began. Radditz's eyes looked into hers digging for an answer but it never came.

"Radditz look Kakarat is back and with the green man as well." She said as she crossed her arms.

Goku landed in front of the two and growled slightly "Look I don't want to fight just give me back my son and we'll call it even."

Radditz turned his head to ask for the approval of the princess. To Apia it sounded to simple. The fool hadn't even brought back a dead person, all he did was bring a soon to be dead person. (Piccolo)

She shook her head disapprovingly and he looked back at the two "It looks like fighting is in the cards today."

Goku sighed "Fine but I hope you know, that you won't win."

Apia smirked and got into a fighting stance "We'll have to see about that."

Pulling a stray hair from her face Apia smirked as Goku stood unsurely on where exactly she was going with this.

"What's wrong Kakarot, are you reconsidering?" Goku shook his head "No I can tell you are very strong I will enjoy fighting you."

Apia flirticiously held a hand over her chest in fake flattery. "You flatter me."

Just when she thought she caught him off guard, she swooped in landing a kick to his lower leg.

Piccolo came up behind her planning to Karate chop her neck but ended up missing as she flew up in the air.

"What the-." He frantically searched with no avail.

"Yoo-hoo green man are you looking for me?" he looked up. She laughed playfully and waved forming a ki ball with her opposite hand. Aiming right at his face she shot it and as soon as it hit him he fell beside Goku.

"She's incredibly powerful it's as if she's not even trying." Goku stated. Apia growled "This is it!" she practically whined crossing her arms. Radditz wanted to laugh about her behavior, but stopped himself immideatly.

Radditz scoffed "Finish him quickly, we have already wasted enough time as it is!" she nodded and landed next to Goku she bent down and smiled triumphantly "I was really hoping for at least a warm up but this." she paused sneering.

"Is just pathetic you are a disgrace to the name of the Saiyans and I shall show you what you are really supposed to be like."

She went to shoot a ki ball at his chest but was caught off guard by the stabbing pain on her back side.

Piccolo was yanking at her tail.

"Aaahhhh!" she screamed, she swallowed trying to turn to shoot a ki ball at him as well but stung even more harshly.

Radditz looked over in her direction "Apia!" he gasped.

Running over he knocked Piccolo half across the landscape and without any sort of hesitiation once so ever he stomped on his brother's ribs causing him to scream even louder than Apia.

Massaging her tail she growled "I'll make sure you suffer a gruesome death due to that stunt!" she watched as Radditz tortured him.

Piccolo got up quickly tackled Radditz, Apia did NOT like that; oh no she didn't like it not one little bit. Bearing her teeth sinking deep into her lower lip as she always did when she got angry.

"Electric crush wave!" she shouted.

By bringing up one hand and putting down the other directly vertical from each other; she created two purple ki balls in her hands above and under her target she shot both and trapped Piccolo in a purple electric cage.

He struggled wiggling his arms and legs with gritted teeth as he grunted loudly getting more and more frustrated with the attack that he could sense would end his life.

"It's no use if I hold this long enough it'll explode, killing you instantly so enjoy your last minute while you can." Large beads of sweat trailed down her skin as she held it with gritted teeth it was draining her energy the longer she did this attack that's why she rarely ever used it, but she could feel that these two would be a problem.

_Oh no, if I keep laying here Piccolo will die! _Goku thought. _Looks like Radditz has let down his guard, this is my chance!_

Goku took all his strength and grabbed hold of his leg and knocked him to the ground rushing over to where Piccolo was.

By blasting a well practiced Kamehameha wave he knocked Apia down as she roasted like bacon laying on the ground weary from the amount of energy she had lost due to her attack.

Piccolo fell to the ground. Trying to regain his strength. _That's one down, now for the big one._

Goku looked down at Apia and quickly ripped away her tail she gasped and screamed at the mixture of excruciating pain. Her nails sunk into the dirt below her as she clenched dirt in her palms both out of pain and out of the realization that this was quite possibly the last moments she'd live her life. Tears streamed down her face and her heart pounded painfully, trying to rise back up.

Radditz drew in all that happen, his muscles clenched mainly his arms and his face as he bellowed loudly the words, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

He ran his knee into Goku as he fell like a rag doll to the ground his ribs broken.

He panted his chest heaving against the ground as Radditz slowly approached him "You might have been able to last this long but I promise you I will not fall so easily!"

Radditz went to finish Goku off when he heard a raspy yell come from behind him The green man had two fingers on his forehead shouting out random syllables.

Apia felt sparks of ki coming from the man, the energy was on and off but it was strong. Like, leg trembling strong and with something that powerful it could easily erase the one she called, her lover.

**I decided to combine both chapter 5 and 6 considering their length. I also changed the name of the chapter, I'd like to thank you all once more for your support and I hope you continue to review. Also, should I do Apia GT I mean Miss Oreo had parts of her that was both considering doing it and parts that didn't.**

**Sure it's awhile away so maybe I should wait until Apia is over before I start to think about what may happen between here and now.**

**The song inspiring this chapter, strangely enough... Is everything I am by stanfour which is a beautiful song... Brought me to tears when I found out this is the song that made Radditz and Apia's relationship. That and I Surrender from Celine Dion.**

**Miss Oreo was a beautiful singer as well...**


	6. Apia's Choice

**Apia Chapter 6**

**In response to all reviewed Thank you again for your support and I am glad you are enjoying the story once again :D I want to apologize for not reviewing yesterday I went to Weeki Wachi for the first time yesterday and spent an entire day with my small family of four, my mom, my dad, and my little brother. **

Apia's options were limited; this she knew well. She had only one choice and she wasn't sure if it was the right one, but one thing was certain. She would find out.

She knew how pathetic and compleley useless it seemed, but it was either that or Radditz got killed. And no matter how looked at it she would probably never live with herself having killed her pride or Radditz.

"K-Kakarot listen to me, you don't want to kill him." she choked. Her energy felt as if it were spilling out her insides.

Goku took a quick glance at Piccolo and then focused it mainly on Apia "He'll kill everything if we let him go."

"Y-You're wrong, would you really kill your own brother for the sake of this planet."

Goku shook his head "This planet is my home and until you learn that you will suffer greatly."

Apia was out of options he wasn't cracking like she had planned she was willing to do anything to save Radditz.

"Listen! Listen to me!" She frantically called out. "I'll give you anything, Planets, wealth, myself everything can be yours all you have to do is spare him."

Radditz growled, "No, you quit speaking nonsense."

Goku looked pained "I don't care about having Planets or money and no matter what you have done I'd never use you for my personal needs. You took the risk of coming here without knowing what everyone was capable of on this planet, and as much as I hate to do this I have to kill the only family I have left to protect the innocent."

"Look I promise, better yet I swear that if you let him go I won't kill not one single soul." she cried out running low on options setting her pride aside.

Radditz shook _Was she, really willing to do all that for me?_

Lost for words all three men stood silent and it was then did Goku look at her "You swear?"

Apia felt sharp pain all throughout her body and jerked "Yes." she gasped. Radditz stared at her not able to cope what he was hearing.

Apia felt her body grow weaker and weaker and blacked out crashing her head to the ground.

Radditz growled tuning back in with the world, without hesitation he quickly ordered his brother to lead him to a good place. "She needs medical attention!" Radditz picked her up bridal style.

"Don't just stand there, where do I take her?"

Goku nodded and flew into the air.

"We'll take her to Capsule Corp. Piccolo I need you to take Gohan back to my house, tell my wife I'll be a little late for dinner."Piccolo nodded and released Gohan from the pod.

Goku quickly flew to Capsule Corp.

Radditz followed close behind. _How come Kakarot fell for her trick so easily, if it was a trick._

He looked down at her lifeless body, he straightened her up slightly to prevent pain in her neck. (without anyone noticing)

Goku landed perfectly on to the grounds of the scientific institute known as Capsule Corp.  
Bulma walked out and met face to face with her best friend.

"Chi-Chi just called she's worried sick, I'll see what I can do." she motioned the Saiyan brother's inside.

"Welcome to Capsule Corporation the most famous and successful I might add scientific engineering company in all the world." Radditz observed the large building the technology was almost as advanced as those of the Tuffles. Bulma walked into a room that was pure white with a table in the center of the room.

Radditz set her down gently and crossed his arms.

Bulma observed the figure and took her blood pressure and temperature.

"Oh my god! Bulma gasped dropping her medical toolds down to the floor where the clattered.

Goku jumped to action "What's wrong?"

"H-her blood pressure is normal but her temperature is 150!"

Radditz didn't see the problem "So..." she looked at him.

Bulma turned ignoring her shock and took a shot of morphine from one of the cabinets.

Goku panicked "Needle!" he ran out the door leaving Radditz to watch as she inserted the morphine.

"What are you doing to her?" he snarled. Ready to snatch the shot out of her hand.

"Relax, this is just going to ease her pain, your girlfriend will be fine." Bulma reassured giggling a bit to see that he blushed.

She beamed slightly "There she should feel better in a few hours."

She walked by him and left him to watch Apia as she slept.

Despite his hate toward the pathetic Planet and everyone on it he felt some what at peace with the whole thing. Just watching her breath released inner stress.

As Apia slept she was drawn toward an opening or a dream:

_As she went through the opening she saw lightning streak the sky, thunder rumbled shaking the ground. The landscape and it's smell she knew all too well it was Vegetasai. Walking down it's surfface unable to cope with all the destruction and chaos stood, blank and collected all at once. Without any warning she saw the surface cracked and a bright light suddenly came from the sky and a loud battle cry sounded from the sky._

"_Frieza!"_

_And then everything went black._

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!" the heart monitor smoked and then exploded.

Bulma ran in the room "What happened!" she panicked.

Apia shot up her chest heaved as she longed to catch her breath.

She looked at Radditz. Her eyes still weak with sleep but still large with alarm.

"Frieza." she gasped. "Freiza he's-" Apia swallowed roughly.

Radditz had already known what kind of trouble it was that, that thing could cause. So without her speaking he too began to worry by her side. His hand overlapping hers and awaiting an explanation.

**I hope this was long enough to me this is really short but I looked over her chapters not to long ago and it seems that her length increases with time so I am looking forward to re-writting those. Also, **

_**"I think love through darkness is the most romantic thing a person could write, I mean look at things like Othello or something as useless as Twilight." Miss Oreo.**_


	7. Scouter Mistake

**Apia Chapter 7**

"Goku are you insane!?" Chi-Chi asked in shock, going on the same frantic rampage she always had when her husband came up with these ludicrous ideas.

Goku flinched "I was just thinking, he's the only family I have left and Piccolo promised to take good care of Gohan it's only for a year; Piccolo senses that trouble is ahead and I want Gohan to be able to defend himself." Goku explained his hands up in defense.

"So you want your alien brother to live with us in our already small home, and let my only son stay with one of your arch enemies!" Goku chuckled nervously.

"Y-yes, but Chi why would I ever put my family in danger; you have to give me more credit than that honey." If he hadn't kissed her, Chi-Chi was certain to have had another coniption. But instead tasting the sweet his of her husband altered her decision realizing that he wanted the best for all of them as always. Softly chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but you've got to understand where I'm coming from you and Gohan are the only ones I have, I love you." He smiled and kissed her yet again still having the taste of her lips linger on his mouth.

"I love you more." Radditz watched in disgust.

Chi-Chi walked up to him a bright welcoming smile creasing her beautiful feminine face "Hello." She greeted. Radditz flinched a bit at how easily she shifted emotions.

He sneered and turned his head away from her. Goku straightened up "Hey! If you're going to live here you will treat my family with some respect you got that?" he growled defensively. Which too seemed like an odd shift of emotions. "What was wrong with this family?"

"Fine." He grumbled.

Chi-Chi picked up a blanket and motioned him into the back room as Radditz followed her.

"There isn't much room but it should fit your needs." Radditz sneered.

"Back on Vegetasai I slept on a rock." Chi-Chi smiled slightly "Well you don't have to anymore." she assured him, handing him the blankets.

(With Apia)

Apia's eyes slit open she stared up into the light bulb above her.

_Where am I? _she groaned in her thoughts/

"Well, well, well you finally decided to wake up." Said a tender voice coming from a blonde haired female.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered bitterly.

"Oh I am so sorry how rude of me, I am Bulma's mother Bunny."

"Bulma?" she asked confused.

_This woman must have mistaken me for someone else I know of no such person._

"Me." Answered a voice coming from the doorway. "I'm also the one that treated you, and co-owner of Capsule Corp." she explained but, little did she know Apia didn't care much for explanations in the slightest.

Apia stood up quickly and nearly fell to her knees she gripped her head in pain.

"Whoa take it easy, that morphine I gave you hasn't worn off yet and besides, it's not like your going anywhere you live here now."

Apia turned to meet eyes with the blue haired heiress.

"I what?"

"Live here, with me, at Capsule Corp."

"Why so?"

"Well… Goku is letting Radditz stay with him so I agreed to let you stay with me."

"And what makes you think I'll stay here among your, earthling folk."

"Considering the fact that I have water, food, and shelter I think you have no other choice."

"What, you think I need your hospitality? I can live on my own!"

"No one said that but if you stay here you wouldn't have to lift a finger."

Apia thought over this.

"Fine, I'll stay." she concluded forming a genuine and kind of cocky smile upon Bulma's lips.

"Good, dinner will be ready in about an hour." Bulma made her way over to the door.

"Oh and your door is the last one to the left. You can go in about an hour after the morphine wears off."

Apia huffed and slowly walked to her room ignoring everything she just told her.

When she walked in the whole room was decorated with white and gold, a golden canopy queen size bed with white carpet and a stray of light peering from the window. I t was almost fit for a princess.

(With Radditz)

He set his scouter at his bed side table and slowly closed his eyes. Exhaustion began to eat away at him.

Little did Radditz know his scouter was still on.

Before Radditz could go to sleep Goku had entered the room.

Radditz's eyes shot open "What do you want?" he growled.

"Relax I'm just looking for my dragon ball I could of swore I left it in here."

"Dragon Ball?" Radditz asked a small amount of curiosity setting in his voice.

"Yeah there are seven if you gather all 7 dragon balls it grants you any wish you want, just one of the many perks of living on Earth." Goku naively stated unaware of the consequences that sentence would cause.

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta heard a voice come from his scouter he growled slightly hoping it wasn't that pest Radditz again.

He listened to the mysterious voice come from his scouter one belonged to Radditz but the other was un-familiar.

"Yeah there are seven if you gather all 7 dragon balls it grants you any wish you want, just one of the many perks of living on Earth."

Vegeta heard this and smirked ._Any wish I want right?_

"Nappa!" he spat.

"Yes Prince." he answered standing before him.

"We're going to Earth! Inform my father on the double."

**I'm enjoying this too much honestly, this story has so many relaistic twists that I didn't even think were possible.**

**I had no idea my cousin was such a genius when it came to story making :D**


	8. Lower Than Dirt

Apia chapter 8

**Daughterofrisingsun:Interesting now? JK glad you enjoy yes I am enjoying every minute of writing these.**

**Ryo-chan wolfgirl:As you wish.**

**PokemonFreak90:Yes he will promise.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: What a clutz and yeah Veggie!**

**Vegetrunks: I will try I have to be honest I'm not the BEST when it comes to writing longer chapters but I will try my best okay? I see you enjoy it.**

Apia avoided any contact with the eartlings as she sat around the dinner table.

"We had our chef's prepare a large amount of food for you if your anything like Goku, you must eat like him." Bulma chuckled.

"Right." Apia stated dryly as she dug into her plate hungrily.

_Amazing these Saiyans have stomachs like bottomless pits I've seen Goku eat numerous times but she's so different, I heard she's royalty so she must have some kind of proper manner to her capability._

Bulma stared in awe at how elegant she was as she stuffed her face.

After eating every last morsel scattered across the table Apia arose from her seat and left the wealthy family to their business as she trailed away no longer acknowledging them.

She was bored with what the family had to offer.

Before going to bed she did 2 thousand push-ups, took a shower, and climbed into bed. She sat a scowl creasing her perfect features; if her father saw her now he would be greatly disappointed.

She was already feeling bad enough not only letting Kakarot beat her and end up living among his friend. But because she promised to not kill a single soul.

Now she was left to sit and ponder over what her next step was.

(With Radditz)

It wasn't long till he realized his scouter was on; just before he had a chance to turn it off he heard the prince's voice come from it.

_We're going to Earth._

Radditz smiled despite his foolish mistake it was a dream come true just when he thought he would be stuck living in this life of mediocrity, he was saved!

He then shut it off.

Leaning on his knee with his muscular arm he looked out his window and set aside his scouter on to the bedside table.

In exactly one year Vegeta would conquer this mudball and he could go home to Vegetasai.

Radditz quickly scattered out of his room and flew away into the moon's luminous gleam.

He was on his way to Capsule Corp, he knew it was late but it could have been 5 am. And he still would have gone he had to tell Apia the good news.

It was only 7:00 pm but it was so dark out especially as Mount Paio's.

When he landed on to the Capsule Corp landscape he quickly sensed Apia's energy it was faint.

_She must be sleeping_. He thought.

He flew up to her circular window and carefully slid in.

He stood alongside her bed and marveled at her glossy lips, hair, and skin reflect off of the moon's blue light.

Snapping back into reality he shook her softly causing her to shoot up in alarm.

"I have good news to tell you." He informed quietly.

She looked up at him and sneered "What might that be, it better be for good reason." She half questioned, half warned.

He chuckled at the fire in her onyx orbs that turned slightly midnight blue as she waited for him to speak.

"Well are you going to tell me or make me dwell in my own suspense?" she growled harshly.

"Your brother, he's coming to Earth."

Apia smiled all grudge against him due to her interrupted sleep disappeared and her eyes twinkled "Is he really?" she kind of sounded like a little girl, she simply adored her brothers and father they were her whole world and she just couldn't believe her ears she had missed him dearly though he nor her would ever admit it.

She paused "Or are you pulling my leg?" she asked sadness coloring her voice slightly.

He shook his head as if he had just ate something bitter "Nonsense, he will be here within the year." She brushed her ebony hair from her face a bit.

And Radditz gently tucked it behind her ear.

The small gesture made Apia's heart fall to her feet.

He then placed a small kiss upon her jawline and whispered "Get some rest."

Disappointed with his request she obliged stubbornly.

He slowly trailed to the window and flew out of it.

Apia watched him fly away how could he possibly expect her to sleep after a move like the one he had just pulled.

(With Radditz)

As soon as he began flying he scolded himself till his brain began to hurt.

_You fool!_

He knew that this year he would have to distant himself from her as much as possible his feelings were spiraling out of control just seeing her gave him feelings that were un natural toward his Saiyan body he was easily losing self-control around her and that could prove to be fatal.

As sad as it was no matter what he did; among Vegetasai and all its people he would _never_ be worthy enough to win the princesses heart. And he slowly began to believe it.

For a while he pretended what they had was just a night of pure lust and out of control hormones; when in reality the feeling of their hands upon each other the smell and feelings in their hearts told different after that night Radditz felt like a whole other person one he would have never thought existed if he hadn't experienced it for himself, the loving and loveable Radditz.

(With Apia)

She couldn't take it, of course she wanted to her beloved home of Vegetasai but, she knew ( Radditz as well) knew that she would be forced to mate with the only eligible bachelor good enough for her father, Nappa.

He was, in his father's eyes anyway, worthy enough. But in her own she saw a man of pure stupidity and an ugly face to match.

(With Radditz)

He had always hated Nappa ( with a passion) even more so when he had found out he was in line to take Apia as his mate. Many men would have killed for the chance to mate with Apia due to her amazing physical feature ( Nappa being among them)

Though Radditz _did_ find her breathtaking he had what no other male had, a soul connection. He knew her likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, even the fears she'd never admit. If anyone was to be her mae it was him. And going back to Vegetasai turned that slight possibility into impossible.

So why did he want to go back to being one of Freiza and the king's work dogs, and being nothing but a long haired, weakling 3rd class warrior again and end up losing the only thing in this god forsaken universe that gave a damn about him to some bald headed baphoon?

He growled at the thought "No, I refuse to be just that!"

He made up his mind, when Vegeta came he'd stop him from destroying the planet and allow him to take Apia and leave.

With the help of his brother and a certain green skinned man it was possible.

Even if it did mean he'd lose his love forever; and she deserved better.


	9. Bulma's Creation

Apia Chapter 10

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Right on, Yes Goku will most likely take it hard. And yes he will.**

**Daughterofrisingsun: IKR EWWW who wants to mate with that thing.**

**PokemonFreak90: Yes it is most definitely suspenseful good thing for you I update quickly **

**XXxMudvayneGirlxXx: I know it's a shock, Who knows he just might.**

**Jeanne: Serious guts I hope so too go Radditz!**

Unaware of Radditz's plan to stay on Earth. Apia went on with her day training, figuring there was nothing else better to do.

She was doing hand stand pushups in her room when she heard a tap on the door.

"Can I come in?" Bulma asked from the other side.

Apia rolled her eyes, not caring whether not the women could see her. "Even if I said no you'd still do the same thing by ignoring my request and doing what you feel, so should I answer?" Bulma giggled and opened the door a tray in hand. She slid in and closed the door behind her.

"I brought you some water; you haven't drank anything for 4 hours straight." she gasped.

Apia shrugged and flipped on to her feet and sat Indian style beside the scientist as she gulped down the cool artic chill running along her outfit missing her mouth completley.

She wiped the side of her mouth with her arm "A true warrior is always prepared, that's what my father taught me."

Bulma took a sip from her own cup "You seem very fond of him." Apia glanced at her and smirked her bottom lip on the cups side "Yes I am."

3 months had gone by since Apia had arrived on Earth and she had built some kind of relationship with Bulma. Though she wouldn't consider it a friendship not exactly sure on what a friendship requires exactly.

"You know there is one thing I don't get." Bulma stated, making eye contact with the princess.

Apia caught her glance,"And what might that be?"

"Well.. I have a bunch of clothes you can where you know, you don't have to wear the same ones it kind of gets dull." Bulma winced at her clothes. "There not exactly new." she added.

Apia looked at her clothes.

She had observed the clothing patterns over the last few months living here they all consists of tube top shirts, short shorts, and dresses.

"I'll pass." She stretched her arm to the side and cracked her neck.

"Oh come on I bought this outfit, the other day and I thought of you."

Apia saw the twinkle in her sapphire eyes.

"Show me." She commanded meekily not wanting to see that stupid puppy dog look she was giving her anymore.

Bulma squealed happily and went to go fetch the mystery outfit.

Apia was always baffled at how the Earthling women acted: they were fragile, they wore to much paint and powdery substances on their faces, and did girlish things such as giggling and shouting for help instead of fighting whatever the problem was.

Saiyan women only cared for4 things Sex, Men, (Usually the first two in the same package) Food, and Fighting everything else came after. For the most part Saiyan women were mostly beautiful.

Apia being the most desirable woman on Vegetasai should know.

"Here it is." She sang as she stepped into the room a smile stretched across her perfect features.

Apia looked at her strangely and slowly took a peak between the plastic.

"Ah, ah, ah." She shook her finger in front of her face and pulled it from the plastic covering it letting it sink to the floor.

Apia couldn't believe it, what she thought was going to be some flashy, obnoxiously colored, revealing dress turned out to be Saiyan armor or something that looked just like it.

It was very similar to her old armor it was built like a one piece black swim suit without the straps and plates made of gold over where her breast and abdomen were.

And a small Capsule Corp logo on the hip.

"Okay maybe I lied about buying it but I did make it, _it is _very sexy and comfortable."

Apia looked down at her current armor,the one she had worn out for about a year, through battles, and traveling not to mention spending in a pod without bathing. It had shreds, holes, the black was turning brown, and the gold was dulled down and rusted.

She touched the clothing gently and felt an electrifying feeling as if the suit meant something then like a flash of light she could see one face; Freiza.

Apia gasped and fell to the ground she held her heart and panted heavily.

"Apia, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She growled shaking away the absurd thought.

_What the hell was that, was it a vision? Or was it just a disturbing image?_

"How about you try it on and then will go visit Goku and Radditz."

Apia got up without further discussion and snatched the outfit from her grasp and slipped into the bathroom.

She gulped nervously it would be her first time wearing something that wasn't Saiyan related.

It was like walking into an ice cold pool. Even something as silly as a change of wardrobe was still a step, a step of becoming more like a human. _Nonsense! I will be a saiyan the second I go home._

She slowly undressed and slipped on the new outfit as soon as her eyes met on the mirror only one thing crossed her mind.

The face of her twin brother; Vegeta.

When she walked out she met the smile of a rather impressed scientist. She smile triumphantly at her creation.

"It's time we go to Goku's." she stated grabbing a capsule and walking out the door.

Before she could throw the Capsule, Apia swooped in behind her and decided to fly her there riding in the slow hunk of metal just wasn't an option.

She had only rode in it once and it was the longest most utterly boring experience of her life. This coming from the girl who went on dinner dates with Nappa and was stuck at council meetings for days at a time.

Goku and Radditz were out sparring outside in the landscape of Mount Paio's.

They were so into their fight they didn't even notice the two land.

Apia growled she was hoping to put Radditz in awe with her new outfit, but he wasn't even aware that she was there.

"Huh you would think they would notice people falling from the sky." Bulma stated simply not even phased by the lack of attention.

But Apia was very much upset by yanking on her ponytail she cleared her throat.

Still not noticing her standing she raised her ki and growled shaking the ground in the process.

Causing Bulma to wobble to the ground "Apia! What do you think you're doing?"

Radditz and Goku turned.

Radditz couldn't help but chuckle at Apia's actions; she always wanted to be noticed and the lack of acknowledgment irked her to a breaking point, and he had to admit it was a good look for her.

Continuing on with their training session he turned to give her one glance a sexy smirk crossing his lips. And a swift punch given by his pathetic excuse of a brother, causing him to tumble to the ground. (Epic Failure!)

And a cringe now was made on Bulma's face. "Are you okay?"

Radditz growled as he got up trying to avoid further embarrassment as much as possible.

"Kakarot, that was dirty!" Goku chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not my fault if you weren't paying attention." He reasoned laughing like a dork.

Apia set her hands on her firm hips "It looks like you'll be having another sparring partner."

Goku looked around urgently "Where?"

Apia scowled "Me you imbecile!"

Goku scratched the back of his head "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to fighting with girls, well except Chi-Chi but you're a Saiyan too."

Apia crossed her arms "More Saiyan than you." She hissed/

Bulma approached them before they got into action.

"Radditz I almost forgot I made you an outfit as well." She pulled out a plastic bag and slowly undid it.

Radditz nearly threw up at the sight of it.

Well my cousin's humor is simply priceless and definetly a rarity, her comedy always came randomly when she wrote it was never something she had planned. But for the record I was the one that gave her the idea of Raditz wearing a shirt like Vegeta. The whole 'Apia's Man' fiasco was all her idea XD And personally I find that better than the 'Bad Man' shirt anyday.


	10. Realization of a Future Crisis

Apia Chapter 11

Warning: Lemon! My first so cut me some slack!

**PokemonFreak90: Wow I do! A chapter per day that sounds about right good news for both you and me.**

**Daughtterofrisingsun: LOL that's hilarious no I don't think Bulma's **_**that**_** evil; but she does become Vegeta's mate.**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx: Bulma and Vegeta's sister who would of thought? Oh right I did ha ha that is one deadly combination.**

**Ryo-Chan wolfgirl: Thanks, Both completely something Bulma would do ha ha.**

**Mistress of Butterflies: Oh it's fine I'm glad you're back.**

**Mary-sue-sucks: Go away! You don't even write for this category!**

**Oh and special thanks to Saiyansweetheart for her loving reviews she is one of the many things that has inspired me to write these stories for you.**

"What the hell is that?" Radditz almost choked eyeing the piece of material in her grasp the same way he would if she had grown an extra head. Bulma too observed her material and found nothing wrong.

"Blue shirt and kaki's." she said unaffected by his negative reaction.

He sneered and pointed to Apia "How come she get's Saiyan armor and I g-get whatever you call this!" he practically whined.

"Bluue- shirt." She sounded out for him slowly as if he were a naive grade schooler.

"I know that it's just, it's just, oh nevermind blast it all!" he said in exasperation.

Bulma smiled "Oh but that's not even the best part I even took the honor of embroidering something on the back." She turned it around and smiled brightly.

Goku looked at it and snickered Radditz's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes sockets.

It read in big bright red letter's: Apia's Man.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" he protested.

(30 minutes later)

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." He fumed arms crossed as if he were a child.

Bulma gave Goku a thumbs up "Works every time."

Radditz crossed his arms and turned his head away from the earthlings.

Bulma puckered her lower lip "Oh don't be mad at me I'm only female and besides I didn't want you to feel left out." She cooed teasingly.

"Bulma you didn't get me one." Goku said as he tugged on her sleeve as if he were a child.

Bulma slapped his hand and shushed him sharply.

Apia certainly admired Bulma's cockiness and fearless attitude. If Bulma had the strength to go along with her attitude she would have considered taking her back to Vegetasai.

While sitting among her friends and well, let's face it. Mate. Something occured to her and it almost infuriated her to think she hadn't realized it sooner.

_If Vegeta comes he will destroy everything._ She gasped silently _Even the Briefs!_

The Briefs had slowly become her second family and if her real family wanted to destroy them she had to find a way to prevent it from happening.

(with Radditz)

"Kakarot." He whispered to Goku as he stuffed his face with a sandwich.

"What is it Radditz?" he said muffled through the sandwich he had lodged in his mouth.

Radditz had 3 months of thinking over on how he was going to tell his brother the horrifying news he wanted to also make sure this is what he wanted. To live as Earth's defender with his brother by his side.

"I want to talk to you as soon as the blue haired heiress and Apia leave." Goku agreed. "Okay."

Goku never put up much of an argument his fate in what people said was a bit sickening.

Apia sat down in the lush green grass thinking about that terrifying image she had saw when she touched her outfit; it wasn't making any sense, ever since her fight with Kakarot and Piccolo.

She had been having these weird images and dreams, it was as if she were somehow becoming psychic.

"So how do you like the outfit?" Bulma asked bent slightly above her and her hands behind her back.

Apia looked up at the silhouette, it being the only thing she could see at the moment.

Apia turned her head and huffed. Bulma being herself just shrugged and sat along side her.

"So.." she began "What's up with you and- Radditz?" she asked curiously as if it were a missing chapter in a book.

Apia cocked an eyebrow hoping it would take Bulma's attention off her cherry red cheeks.

"What are you implying?"

Bulma rolled her eyes at how Apia pretended to act tough when backed into a mental corner

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know sparks when I see them .Oh and that little _break down _you had after he didn't notice you completely proved my point."

_Damn!_

Apia had underestimated Bulma by a landslide she knew this is what she got when she made friends with the smartest being on the whole planet even when it came to social interactions.

"I'm afraid I have _no_ idea what you are talking about, Radditz means _nothing_ to me."

Bulma smirked "Come on give up already, and just tell me how you guys are.. aquatinted?"

Apia only had one friend the rest of the people she cared about were her family and let's face it Radditz.

She could tell her, time and time again that her and Radditz were nothing more than comrads but even in Apia's own head the word didn't quite fit..

"You already know more than you should know Earth woman." She growled then she looked up in the sky.

"A year ago back on my planet, Radditz had been given the one in a lifetime chance to have dinner with my family and impressed them in the process. At first he was only just a common 3rd class warrior but he slowly turned into something much more than I and I'm sure Vegetasai had ever imagined."

(The rest of this untold story will be in a 3rd person omniscient in a flashback)

Apia looked into the dusty cracked window, as her maidens sewed the rest of her jade colored Saiyan armor it was specially designed for this event: The Mating Festival.

Every crease and curve all over her body made it look even more elegant and sexy than it already did. Rena and Genie looked up in awe.

"My dear you look ravishing if you don't find a mate today all men of this planet will be tested for extreme sickness."

Apia smirked slightly down to her.

"I am grateful for all you have done go enjoy the festival and best wishes that you will find your mate."

The two female low class Saiyans bowed on their way out the door leaving Apia to look into the mirror."

Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head she was wearing the same ruby earrings her mother had worn when she met her father at the festival 17 years present.

She ran her hands slowly along the sides of her body and frowned.

"I'm ready." She stated softly and walked out of her room into the streets.

The main objective was for her to find a mate of 2nd and 1st class warriors She had 5 hours to find a mate and mate with him.

If she failed to meet all those standards her father would be forced to pick for her.

All women of the Saiyan race without a mate gathered from all over the planet to join in front of the kingdom to participate in such a powerful and lustful event.

Though those rules all qualified except they were only open to 3rd and 2nd class warriors.

For most women it was a rather difficult task if they didn't find a mate they would have to wait till next year until they could try again. But Apia being princess the competition was not very high.

When she stepped into the street she was bewildered by the crowds of both male and female gathered around, dancing eating and some even mating in the open as everyone struggled to find the one they'd be with forever.

Apia was trailing down the road the shriek of screams of pleasure and fireworks surrounded the air as she nonchalantly walked past as the groups of 2nd and 1st class men gawk at her as she swayed her hips temptingly.

When she turned the men were watching and she smirked "Hi boys." She greeted.

They all whooped and whistled as they shouted vulgar things at her. (This event being the only time they could and stay alive to tell the tale)

When she smiled at the group one face stuck out and she had to glance again in order to make sure she wasn't going crazy but it was. It was Radditz.

She then flew away from the crowd and went to find Radditz.

She landed on top of a building where 3 couples were busy with their mating she looked down.

No sign of him and it was merely impossible to search for him in the midst of over 1,000 saiyans in one area.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned and smirked "Not at all just trying to catch some air, no matter how enjoyable these events get they still are very much stressful especially for being the princess that is."

He nodded "Any luck?"

Apia turned her head "Who said I was looking?"

"So I guess you want your father to pick someone for you instead of picking yourself."

"No one is worthy enough." She stated coldly. "And besides I have to pick from 1st and 2nd class everyone knows they are stuck up snobs anyhow." She said.

"Oh is that all there is to it?" he teased.

"What are you inferring that I have some interest for a 3rd class." She laughed mockingly "Not a chance but nice try though."

"I never said that now did I?" Apia's smirk turned into a sneer and turned her head swiftly.

""Oh you asked for it." She threatened.

He jumped off the building and quickly soared through the air he laughed in the wind.

This getting Apia ticked she sped up to catch him they were now in the middle of trees and darkness far away from the eyes of other Saiyans.

Radditz turned to find no sign of Apia anywhere.

He growled slightly he couldn't see of sense anything.

"Yoo hoo." Apia called he turned.

And she tagged him "I always win." She stated.

Radditz wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist pulling her clothes not being able to control his feelings towards her.

He brought his lips to hers roughly smothering her lips his heart hammering against her own.

If it were any other male doing this to her she would have killed him on the spot but she wanted this she knew she wanted it as soon as she spotted him amongst the group of men.

He flew them down and landed into a soft brush of grass.

_Perfect._ He thought. They were way far from the others.

Apia ran her hands along his abs (Him already wearing only spandex due to the event) she then slowly trailed down to his pants.

Getting even more wet with each passing moment.

He groaned against their locked lips "Not yet."

She growled "And why not." She argued.

"I want to make this last." He shoved her to the ground and pinned her as he over ruled the princess for once hungrily licking her lips and rubbing his hands down her flat waist.

She moaned softly it was the most amazing feeling ever.

She smirked and gritted her teeth "You're teasing now." She corrected as she pressed his chest.

He rolled his eyes at how impossible she was.

He slipped down the zipper and slid his hand inside groping her breasts not being able to stop himself much longer he needed her.. now.

By slipping off the rest of her costume and ran his body along hers rubbing their nipples against one another.

She tugged roughly on his hair and looked him in the eyes fire flaring through them.

"Please, just end the wait and fuck me now."

Not exactly pleased with her choice of words he obliged.

She smiled and slid her delicate hand in his pants and massaged it pumping her palm at the head rapidly earning lots of grunts and groans.

She smirked evilly loving making the man fall down at her feet once again.

Noticing how she managed to overpower him he growled and took it out.

"Uh uh." He disapproved as he then bent down and stuck tow fingers in her and smirked.

She growled at the change of actions she was enjoying herself but quickly shifted emotions when he pumped the first time.

She gritted her teeth the faster he went and was holding back the cum spitting out climaxing in the process.

She gasped and let her head collapse on the floor her chest heaving.

He then ducked his head and sucked on her nipples roughly nibbling on them playfully she squealed and forced back her moans.

"N-no not b-by a 3rd c-class war- ahh!" she screamed.

She snarled and flipped him over once again "Never." She said she then bent down and sucked roughly on his swollen member humming softly into it as he gripped the grass for support. He pushed her shoulders down to release her grip on him.

He climbed on top of her and forcefully shoved his manhood further into her womanhood.

She gasped out of pain but then moaned softly.

He rocked slowly large slow thrusts teasing her.

Then by moving faster she gripped her nails into his hard back and begged him silently to move faster and harder.

"R-Radditz!" she yelled.

He knew he was getting close and it was now or never he then turned her neck to the side a sunk his teeth into her neck in the middle of her moment of bliss.

Marking her as his forever.

(end of Flashback)

Bulma smiled her hands under her chin "Wow."

So how was it?

_**I'm not big on lemons so I did my best to correct parts before that, I kind of left the lemon untouched. Plus, majority of the work is simply to have her work done and some fixed then write what she hadn't.**_


End file.
